


height difference

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, anyway short rachel rights, five nothing rachel lives in my head RENT FREE, just them being the cutest couple, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Sorry the title sucks lol. This is just height difference fluff.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	height difference

Percy grinned at his girlfriend as she reached for the mug.

“Do you need some help, Rache?” He asked sweetly. Rachel shot a glare at him as she went up on her tippy-toes again. Moving in with Percy was a nightmare. Mainly because he was freakishly tall and put his stuff on ridiculously high ledges.

Percy leaned against the counter, folding his arms as he watched Rachel jump, hop, and even attempt to climb the counter.

“Rache, no!” Percy’s arm shot out to stop her. Rachel crossed her arms, finally giving up.

“Why are you so tall?” She pouted, opting to sit on the counter rather than stand on it. A red curl fell in front of her face, and she effortlessly blew it away. Warmth swelled in Percy’s heart at the sight. She was adorable.

He smirked, turning his body to face her and placing his hand on either side of her thighs. “I’m not tall, you’re just sho-”

“ _Don’t even say it_.”

Percy grinned and stole a kiss, reaching up to grab the white mug for her. Rachel mumbled a thank you, still not uncrossing her arms.

“What was that?” Percy tapped his ear, a sly smirk spreading on his lips.

“Thank you,” she mumbled louder. 

“Hmmm,” Percy scrunched up his eyebrows in fake thought. “Nah, you’re gonna have to talk a _little_ bit louder, babe.” 

Rachel stuck her tongue out at the taller man, in a _You are not about to make me do this_ way. Percy raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“Thank you, Perseus Jackson!” Her voice dripped with fake cheerfulness, and that was fine by Percy because he got what he wanted. Rachel scowled and Percy poked her cheek.

“C’mon, turn that frown upside-down.” He dropped a kiss to the crook of her neck, eliciting a soft laugh from the redhead. Rachel cupped his face, her expression was serious but her green eyes gleamed playfully.

“You’re cute. You know that right?” 

Percy tried to stop himself from smiling too much. His fingers played with her red curls as he jokingly contemplated the idea.

“Yeah but,” he leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut before their lips touched. “It wouldn’t hurt if you told me again.”


End file.
